


Elijah Bounced - Sean Stared

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's gone and Elijah misses him. A VERY early S/E work. This is from Elijah's POV. Should be read with 'Sean Stares' to get Sean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elijah Bounced

Elijah bounced, sucking on his 10th cigarette in the past hour. Not that he’d actually smoked them all. He’d lit them, burned them, used them as props, twiddled them, ignored them as they turned to ash in his hand, flicked them, tapped them, re-lit them, and unceremoniously tossed them. He absolutely reeked of nicotine. Actual count of cigarettes smoked: 2.

He adjusted the tie around his neck for the umpteenth time and, again for the umpteenth time, thought how much he hated wearing a tux.

But those were the walking orders for this event. Wear a tux. Be on your best behavior. Lots of press there. Be a good boy. Well, not really orders. Suggestions?

Peter had called him earlier with big-brotherly behavioral recommendations. “Have fun, Frodo. Oh, and try to avoid giving Orlando the tongue while the cameras are going off if you can manage it.” Elijah laughed, recalling his response: “Awwww! YOU’RE no fucking fun!”

Not that Orlando stood a fricking chance of even seeing his tongue. Elijah had eyes for only one other person at this bash, and that was Sean.

Elijah hadn’t seen him in days. Sean had been in San Francisco on some kind of business for his production company. Business that brought him into uneasy professional contact with Chris, and Elijah was worried half to death. Dom's professional, psychological name for it was: "Totally loony-tune, around-the-fucking-bend-and-taking-me-with-you, nuts."

He and Chris weren’t exactly separated. Sean wouldn’t do that with a baby on the way. But they were seeing a lot less of each other. That was Chris’ idea and one Sean gave in to reluctantly.

He’d been totally prepared to live at the house and be on call for her needs at least until the baby was born. He told her that repeatedly. But he’d also told her repeatedly that he wasn’t giving Elijah up, and wouldn't tolerate any bad-mouthing of him or of their relationship. That brought an immediate end to any talk of reconciling.

From that point on, she seemed relatively indifferent to Sean's presence one way or the other. Sean felt bad about it. He'd honestly hoped they could, at least, be friends and await the arrival of their child with some level of togetherness.

But the price for that togetherness was to exile Elijah from his life, and this Sean flatly refused to do. He refused to discuss it. Refused to play the power/control game. He'd give her what she wanted. He'd try to be a friend. But Elijah was non negotiable.

Elijah knew how he felt about this state of affairs. Over-fucking-joyed and don't care who knows it. Sean was more obviously 'his' than he'd ever been before, and Elijah was convinced that heaven couldn't possibly offer anything anywhere near this good. He kept quiet about Sean's relationship with Chris.

Viggo had taken him aside when he and Sean had first given indications to the rest of the Fellowship that their relationship had changed to something a bit more physical and intense.

"Listen, Hobbit," he'd said in his best, edgy, 'I'm the heir of Isildur' voice, "I'm going to give you some good advise."

Elijah listened.

"Cry when he's with you. Smile when he leaves." Viggo said, sagely, ruffling Elijah's hair. "If you want this relationship you're going to have to be a grown up. The last thing Sean needs in his life, and the last thing he'll tolerate for long, is a clingy, needy, dependant, whiney little kid."

Took Elijah awhile to figure it all out completely, but eventually he got it. When Sean had to be at the house with Chris, Elijah 'smiled' him out the door no matter how much inner fear he felt or how many tears he had to hold back. Sean was never there long, and when he was back there was no attempt on Elijah's part to hold back ecstatic tears.

But on this trip they’d had to deal with issues together, and were taking Ally to visit family. Also together. Sean insisted and Elijah wisely kept any misgivings (or outright terror) he felt to himself.

Fuck! Elijah spewed! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! When is the fucking car getting here?

Dom walked into the living room, also wearing a tux.

“Spiffy!” Elijah crowed. “Gorgeous! Verrrrry classy, mate.”

Dom eyed him suspiciously. “Are you fucking ON something?” he asked, shaking his head. “Jesus, Elijah. Settle down!"

Elijah collapsed on the couch, suddenly drained of frenetic energy. “What is wrong with you?” Dom asked him again. “Why are you acting so crazy? He’ll be back today. You’ll see him in a little while. Relax.”

“Yeah,” Elijah said. “And he’s been with her for three days now. What if he brings her?” he said, grabbing Dom’s arm. “What if we show up and she’s there with him!”

"Say: 'Hi Chris, how's it going?' and keep on walking." Dom advised with a shrug.

"Jesus." Elijah moaned, sounding so miserable that Dom laughed.

"Lij," Dom assured him gently. 'Stop and think! Sean called you damn near every day. Did he sound as though he was having second thoughts about her? About you?"

"No." Elijah confessed.

"Then stop whining! Do you honestly think that Sean would let you show up and just find her there? That he'd let that happen without, at least, calling you first to warn you?"

As if on cue, the phone rang. Elijah yelped and flew into the air as though a gun had gone off. He stared at the phone as though it had suddenly contracted a highly communicable disease, then fixed his eyes on Dom in mute appeal. Dom rolled his eyes and lifted the receiver.

"Yeah? Well, great! I'm happy to hear it." He hung up the phone. "The fucking car is on the fucking way." He announced to Elijah with a grin. Then, seeing how scared he looked, Dom relented.

"Lijah." he said kindly. "Stop this. You're going to make yourself ill."

"Why do I feel this way?" Elijah asked Dom, dejectedly. "Why do I feel scared to see him? Scared of what he'll say to me? I fucking hate this feeling!"

Dom laughed and dropped his arm around Elijah's shoulder. "First time you've been separated from him since the two of you sorta . . . uh . . . got together." He hugged Elijah sideways and nuzzled his head. 'You're nervous!"

"About seeing Sean?" Elijah said. 'That's fucking amazing. But, you know," he added quietly. "I think you're right."

Dom looked out the window. 'Car's here. Let's go." He hauled Elijah to his feet.

The ride to the theater was relatively uneventful. Elijah was trying hard to get himself under control. Talking to Dom helped. Not thinking about Sean helped too. It just wasn't quite as easy to do.

Their arrival was met with screams, squeals, blazing flashes of light and a zillion questions.

Dom and Elijah answered them all: Yes. No. We'll be back there in June to shoot some more scenes. Yes, we all loved New Zealand. Thank you. Thank you. We're all grateful to have had the opportunity. Yes. No. Smile. Smile. Nod. Smile again.

Finally they escaped and managed to stand quietly together for a moment watching the others arrive.

"Was Sean coming straight from the airport?" Dom asked quietly.

"Yes." Elijah replied. "At least that's what he told me yesterday. Said for us not to wait for him, that he'd meet us here."

He turned and looked around the room, vaguely wondering where Orlando was. And Liv. Wasn't she coming to this? Can't keep track. Elijah thought. We're all so scattered now.

Dom nudged his arm and nodded toward the other end of the room. Elijah turned, glanced, and instantly froze. Sean.

Sean looking oh-my-god gorgeous in his tux and smiling sweetly down on some ditzy-headed reporter. Sean. One hand in his pocket, gesturing with the other just as Elijah had seen him do a thousand times.

Sean. Lowering his head to hear what was being said, allowing light to shine in his sandy hair. His Sean. Really there. His presence literally overwhelmed Elijah. He felt suddenly light headed and totally stupid. He lowered his eyes, afraid they'd start to burn if he looked for one more moment.

"Well?" Dom asked. "Aren't you going to go say 'Hi' to him, ya wanker?"

Elijah shook his head. "No." he said softly, turning away.

Dom turned to look at him and was amazed to see his eyes shiny with tears. "Jeez, kid." He said softly. "I’m sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. This has been a rough few days for you, hasn't it."

Elijah just shook his head. Jesus! If some cameraman caught him tearing up like this.. he'd never live it down.

Dom grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the lobby. "Where we going?" Elijah asked.

"Just come with me." Dom insisted. He turned a few corners and, after opening several doors, found a small office toward the back of the theater, totally deserted. He deposited Elijah there. "Stay put!" he said, and left.

Elijah lit a cigarette. Stubbed it out nervously. Lit another. Paced around the small room. Bit his nails. Damn near started to cry. And finally flopped down on a chair and put his face in his hands.

He heard the door open softly and bit his lip. He felt someone kneel down in front of him. Felt his wrists captured by two strong hands, and heard a soft and completely loved voice say: 'Hi, Doodle. Did ya miss me?"

Elijah couldn't have looked up to save his life. He felt totally paralyzed. Sean's hands were in his hair now. "Can't say 'Hi' to me?" he asked softly. Elijah could hear the smile in his voice and wanted to answer him. But his throat ached too much to allow speech. He'd break down completely if he tried. Shook his head instead.

"Hey." Sean said gently, trying to tip his head up to see his eyes. 'Baby? Are you OK? What's wrong? Lijah. Talk to me."

Elijah resisted Sean's hands, but suddenly leaned forward into his arms burying his face against Sean's shirt. "Sean." He choked out with a half-sob. "Sean. Sean. You're home. You're back. Oh, God."

Sean held him close petting his back. "Jeez, I've only been gone a few days."

"Yeah." Elijah said. "But you've been . . . You've been with . . . "

"And that bothered you?" Sean said, sounding amazed. "Why would THAT bother you?"

"Why?" Elijah repeated, raising his head and semi-glaring at Sean. "Well, good grief, Astin! Do I really have to tell you why it bothered me?"

Sean grinned. That totally adorable grin. 'Nope. It worked. I'm happy now. Got you to look at me."

Elijah snuggled back in his arms, feeling pretty happy himself. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Nope. Still have to go be charming."

"Don't wanna!", Elijah pouted. "NOT charming! Don't FEEL charming. Feel . . ." He looked up at Sean grinning. "Feel . . . Ummm. Feel . . ." he said, nuzzling Sean's lower lip. "Feel . . . Sorta . . ." Kissed him hungrily. Got kissed back just as hungrily. "Feel . . . Kinda . . ." Elijah murmured against Sean's mouth.

"I get it. You feel . . Uh. . . Sorta, kinda . . . HOT, maybe?" Sean suggested with an impish grin.

"Could be."

"As in 'wanna take Seanie home and make love 'till we're both dead' hot?"

Soft, lingering kisses. Elijah's hands clutched at him. Feeling how solid and real he was. Feeling how strong his arms were as they held him tightly. Inhaling his scent. Feeling like a little wounded animal searching for animal comfort . . . and finding it.

"Mmmmm." Elijah whispered. "You got it now. God, Astin. You're just so fricking quick on the uptake."

Sean laughed and ran his tongue gently along Elijah's ear. "Goes to show you what a college education will do for ya." He murmured into the same ear. "Hell, I have sexual antenna I haven't even USED yet! Learned all about it in Sexual Come-On's 101."

Elijah collapsed against him, half in laughter, half with weak-in-the-knees desire.

"Please say we can just sneak out." He pleaded. "Please tell me I don't have to go out there in that mob of people and spend the next 2 hours trying to keep my hands off you which is going to be SO totally impossible. Please say we can just go home."

"YOU going to explain it to Peter?" Sean asked, giggling.

"The only thing Peter asked of me was not to tongue Orlando in front of the cameras. And I haven't even seen Orlando . . . Yet." Elijah informed him with a wink.

"Make you a deal." Sean said, hugging him, but leaning back to look into his eyes.

"What?" Elijah asked apprehensively. "What kind of deal?"

"We'll stay another half-hour, then go. How's that?"

"Twenty minutes." Elijah countered.

"Done." Sean told him, standing up and dragging Elijah with him.

He pushed Elijah out the door and down the hall to the main lobby. They found Dom, and Elijah gave him a quick Hobbit-hug. "Thanks, Dommie." he whispered gratefully.

"No problem, kid." Dom told him, hugging back. He turned to Sean who was snagging champagne for all of them. "You get him straightened out?" he asked, yanking his head toward Elijah and grinning.

Sean sipped the champagne and winked at Elijah with a straight face: "So to speak."

Elijah choked, spraying champagne all over his tux while Dom collapsed in helpless laughter.

Orlando walked up to them. He hugged Sean and Dom, then turned to Elijah.

"Orli!" Elijah half-yelled. "SO glad to see you!" He winked over Orli's shoulder at Sean who made a fake-mad face in their direction. "Don't even think it, Elijah." he growled.

Elijah was overcome with a fit of giggles.

Sean glanced at his watch, and held up 5 fingers twice to Elijah. Ten minutes.

Elijah sighed happily, listened to Orli and Dom crowing behind him, and sucked on champagne, all the while eyeing Sean hungrily. Ten minutes.


	2. Sean Stared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's POV.

Sean stared out the airplane's window at the sunset lowering, gloriously into the ocean. He'd picked a seat that would be sure to give him this view and he intended to enjoy it.

About time I got to enjoy something. he thought. The past few days had left him feeling weary and depressed. He'd found himself constantly wondering what the point had been in even coming.

He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of self disgust. Shit! He thought angrily. Why do I do things like this? I let myself get led around by guilt and end up doing things I hate doing.

He thought, suddenly, of Elijah. Of the last time he'd seen him. Sean smiled and shook his head. God. He thought. I've just never known anyone who tried so hard.

A blind man with a cane could have seen that Elijah didn't want him to make this trip. He knew that Sean would be spending professional time with Chris. He knew there were family things going on that would involve a lot of interaction. Elijah was scared to death of what all this might mean. But he never said a word.

Sean remembered telling Elijah goodbye as he headed to the airport. "He wanted so much to be self-assured," Sean thought with a smile. "Like it was no big deal." But the shaking hands and downcast eyes had been a dead giveaway.

> You upset with me, Lijah? Sean had asked him softly.
> 
> A quick shake of the head.
> 
> No.
> 
> Sean had touched his fingers trying, gently, to draw him forward into his arms, but Elijah had resisted.
> 
> Don't, Sean. There was a half-strangled tightness in his voice. Don't make it any harder on me. Just go.
> 
> I can't. Sean told him, the tightness in his own voice surprising him. Please, Lij. Sean heard himself pleading in a whisper. I need to hold you.
> 
> That was more than Elijah could stand. With a choking cry, he threw himself into Sean's arms, clinging to him. Sean felt Elijah's fingers grasping, digging into his jacket. His face was buried against Sean's shoulder.
> 
> Baby. Sweet baby. Sean breathed, rocking him gently, stroking his hair and soothing his back. Please don't worry, Lijah. I'll only be gone a few days. Sean tipped his head up to look into his eyes. "I love you." Sean told him gently. "I'll call you later tonight. OK?" Elijah nodded.
> 
> Sean touched his face and kissed him as gently as he could. Elijah tried to smile at him and patted his cheek. But Sean saw the blue eyes go all shiny.
> 
> Shit! Sean thought, half pissed. I'd better go right now, or I'll end up not going at all.

 

Sean sighed, and tried to focus on the setting sun. But, it was no use. At times he felt as though he had let everybody down. Combating this was the sense that he'd been way too accommodating for way too long and now paid the price for it by having to fight for every bit of breathing space.

What did I ask for? Sean thought. I wouldn't give Elijah up. I wouldn't throw him out of my life. I just wanted him to be there.

It would have been unbearably hard to relinquish a physical relationship with Elijah. It would have broken his heart. Sean thought, and sighed. Who the hell am I kidding? He thought angrily. It would have broken MY heart.

Their lovemaking had been the most intensely healing experience in Sean's life. Letting it go would have been devastating for both of them. But Sean had made the offer in good faith. He had admitted how far their relationship had gone, but promised that the physical side of it wouldn't continue. But it wasn't enough. Elijah had to go.

Can't do it. Sean thought, resigned. Fuck! WON'T do it!

The idea of living his life without the bright star who had brought so much joy and peace to his soul was absolutely unendurable. Nothing. No price would have made it acceptable. Part of him was glad that his offer had been turned down. A big part. He wondered if he could have lived up to the promise anyway. Probably not. Sean thought. Unless I stopped seeing him entirely. The thought was damn near enough to bring him to tears.

Glancing out the window, he saw that the plane was banking to land. Thank God. He thought. Short flight. Now I just have to get into the damned tux.

Once he'd left the plane, finding a quiet place to change was easier than Sean had anticipated. He gave his hair a quick swipe and glowered at his reflection. Jeez, I wish I didn't have to go to this thing. he thought glumly. But, he'd promised to meet Elijah and Dom there, and he wasn't going to disappoint them.

Happily, Peter had made good on his promise to have a limo waiting and Sean settled back onto the seat and tried to relax. Poor Dom. Sean thought with a smile. The one time he'd talked to Dominic he had been ready to tear his hair out over Elijah.

"Having a good time, mate?" Dom had asked him, obviously highly annoyed at Sean's continued absence. "Leave me here to baby-sit the fucking puppy! He's practically chewing up the fucking furniture!"

Sean grinned at the memory. Evidently Elijah, impulsively attempting to keep himself happy, was driving Dom up the wall with constant demands to DO this and GO here.

Sean had suggested tying him to a chair but Dom was convinced he'd go anyway, chair and all.

"Just get your ass back here!" Dom had implored. "Jesus, he's driving me fucking nuts! I'd rather he'd sit and cry! That, at least, would make some sense!"

No, you wouldn't. Sean thought. The sight of Elijah with tears in his eyes was something Sean could definitely live without.

The limo driver pointed ahead of them, and Sean braced himself. He was never that comfortable at these events. But, they were part of the job, and as long as that was the case, he'd give it his best.

Took him awhile to even reach the theater door. He was stopped every few steps by reporters with questions, photographers with requests, or fans with autograph books. Sean spoke to everyone.

He looked around quickly, but didn't see either Elijah or Dom, and walked into the theater. Before he had time to scan the room he stopped by a female reporter. Questions. Answers.

He smiled and dropped his head, trying to hear what she was asking him, but it was getting harder to concentrate. There was a lot of noise and Sean started to feel smothered. He looked around quickly but, again, saw no Elijah or Dom. He answered a few more questions

Where IS he? Sean thought, suddenly uneasy.

Unexpectedly, his arm was grabbed from behind. " 'Scuse me!" he heard a familiar voice say. "Have to borrow him. So sorry. Hope you don't mind. Oh, he'll be back! No worries!"

Dom.

Sean couldn't hold back a smile. He grabbed Dom in a huge bear hug! "Where's Elijah?" he asked quickly, looking around the room.

"Oh, you won't see him." Dom said sneakily. "I've hidden him."

"Where? Why?" Sean asked.

"Because if I HADN'T, we'd be standing around here all fucking night waiting for him to screw up the courage to even say 'hello' to you!" Dom told him in a voice that was half-amused, half-angry.

"What?" Sean asked in disbelief. "You don't mean it. Why wouldn't he want to see me?"

"No!" Dom said, shaking his head negatively. "Oh good god, no! He's dying to see you! He's just scared to see you. Oh, fuck it, Sean. Just come with me."

He dragged Sean through the lobby, down a hall, around a corner and stopped in front of a door. "I stashed him in there." He said to Sean, jerking his thumb at the door. "He was a wreck when he saw you come in. All shaky and tearing up." He grinned at Sean. "Thought you two could use a couple minutes alone."

Sean gave him a silent hug. "Thanks, Dommie." he said softly. Dom patted his arm and wandered back down the hall. Sean looked after him for a moment, then turned and opened the door.

Elijah was leaned over in a chair with his face in his hands. He didn't look up when Sean walked over and knelt in front of him and Sean's heart ached. God. He thought. He shouldn't have to feel this way.

Sean wrapped his hands around Elijah's wrists and ducked his head, trying to see his eyes. "'Hi, Doodle." He said as softly as he could. "Did ya miss me?"

Elijah didn't answer, and Sean gently stroked his hair. "Can't say 'Hi' to me?" he asked softly, feeling on the thin edge of tears. He felt Elijah shake his head.

No.

"Hey." Sean said gently, trying to tip his head up. He needed to see Elijah's eyes. He'd do anything to see them. He had to make Elijah look at him. 'Baby? Are you OK? What's wrong? Lijah. Talk to me."

Sean felt a moment's resistance, and then Elijah was in his arms, face buried in his shirt. Sean felt a dizzying flood of relief. He pulled Elijah into his embrace and held him as tightly as he could while attempting to control his own trembling.

"Sean." Elijah choked out with a half-sob. "Sean. Sean. You're home. You're back. Oh, God."

Sean held him close petting his back. He willed his voice to be level and composed. "Jeez, I've only been gone a few days."

"Yeah." Elijah said. "But you've been . . . You've been with . . . "

Right. Sean thought. I knew it was killing him. Of course he imagined the worst.

Sean knew he had to get Elijah into a lighter mood. "And that bothered you?" Sean said. "Why would THAT bother you?"

"WHY!" Elijah repeated, raising his head.

Ah! Sean thought. That's better! He's pissy now! That I like!

"Well, good grief, Astin! Do I really have to tell you why it bothered me?"

Sean grinned. 'Nope. It worked. I'm happy now. Got you to look at me."

Elijah snuggled back into his arms. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

I'd love to. Sean thought. Just take him home and forget this bullshit. Better not though. Better stick it out.

"Nope. Still have to go be charming."

"Don't wanna!", Elijah pouted. "NOT charming! Don't FEEL charming. Feel . . ."

He looked up at Sean grinning. Elijah at his most enchanting. At his most irresistible.

"Feel . . . Ummm. Feel . . ." he said, nuzzling Sean's lower lip.

Sean felt himself starting to cave in.

"Feel . . . Sorta . . ."

Elijah kissed him hungrily, and Sean inhaled sharply, breath gone.

He kissed Elijah back just as hungrily. "Feel . . . Kinda . . ." Elijah murmured against Sean's mouth.

Sean felt the familiar sense of joy welling up inside him. The joy he always felt when Elijah was near. Determined to keep it light, he grinned at Elijah.

"I get it. You feel . . Uh. . . Sorta . . . Kinda . . . HOT, maybe?"

"Could be." Elijah murmured.

"As in wanna-take-Seanie-home-and-make-love-'till-we're-both-dead hot?"

Breathless, they clung together devouring each other's mouths with soft, lingering kisses. Sean felt Elijah's hands clutching at him. God. He thought. I love the way he clings to me. As though I were all the safety in the world. I wonder if he knows that I feel the same way about him.

"Mmmmm." Elijah whispered. "You got it now. God, Astin. You're just so fricking quick on the uptake."

What a tease. Sean thought happily. He ran his tongue gently along Elijah's ear. "Goes to show you what a college education will do for ya. Hell, I have sexual antenna I haven't even USED yet! Learned all about it in: What to do when the Ringbearer gets hot 101."

Elijah collapsed against him, and Sean wasn't sure whether he was laughing or crying.

"Please say we can just sneak out." Elijah pleaded. "Please tell me I don't have to go out there in that mob of people and spend the next 2 hours trying to keep my hands off you which is going to be SO totally impossible. Please say we can just go home."

It'd be just as impossible for me. Sean thought. He considered for a minute. Peter wouldn’t' like it. "YOU going to explain it to Peter?" Sean asked, giggling.

"The only thing Peter asked of me was not to tongue Orlando in front of the cameras. And I haven't even seen him . . . Yet." Elijah informed him with a grin.

Oh good grief! Sean thought. That's the last thing I need to see tonight! Elijah tonguing Orli! "Make you a deal." Sean said, holding Elijah back a bit.

"What? What kind of deal?"

"We'll stay another half-hour, then go. How's that?"

"Twenty minutes." Elijah countered.

"Done." Sean told him, standing up and dragging Elijah with him.

He pushed Elijah out the door and down the hall to the main lobby. They found Dom, and Elijah gave him a quick Hobbit-hug. Sean heard Elijah murmur "Thanks, Dommie." Behind Elijah's back, Sean blew him a kiss.

"No problem, kid." Dom told Elijah, hugging back. He turned to Sean who was snagging champagne for all of them. "You get him straightened out?" he asked, yanking his head toward Elijah and grinning.

Sean sipped his champagne and threw a wicked wink at Elijah. Yeeeah." he said slowly. "Uh . . . So to speak.

He grinned happily as Elijah choked on his drink, spewing champagne all over his tux.

Orlando appeared out of the blue, hugging first Sean and then Dom before turning to Elijah. Sean knew immediately that Elijah was about to get his revenge. He hadn't forgotten Peter's 'tongue' comment, and he knew Sean hadn't either.

"Orli!" Elijah crowed. "SO glad to see you!"

Sean laughed softly as Elijah hugged Orlando and lowered an impish wink at Sean over his shoulder. Sean gave them his best angry face. "Don't even think it, Elijah." he snarled.

Elijah's fit of giggles made Sean laugh even harder. He's just so damned adorable.

Suddenly Sean wanted desperately to get him out of this crowd, to someplace where they could be alone. He glanced at his watch, and held up 5 fingers twice to Elijah. Ten minutes.

Elijah sipped his champagne but never took his eyes off Sean, who felt himself going breathless from the look on Elijah's face.

Ten minutes? Sean thought. I won't make it ten minutes.

He turned away, needing a distraction, and started talking to Orli.

“What’s up, Elf boy?” Sean asked him with a grin.

Sean felt fairly sure that Orli answered him, but he didn’t hear a thing.

Elijah was suddenly beside him. Before Sean had time to do more than register his presence he cupped his hand under Sean’s and softly brushed his fingers over Sean’s fingers and palm.

Sean felt his breath disappear. It was replaced by something huge that ached unbearably. That’s it. He thought grabbing Elijah’s champagne glass, and handing it to Dom.

“See ya.” He said quickly, grasping Elijah’s shoulders and shoving him toward the exit.

“We leaving?” Elijah said grinning up at him.

“Oh, yeah, very fucking funny.” Sean told him, grinning back. “You having fun in there, ya little tease?”

Elijah remembered a line from ‘The Breakfast Club’. He bent toward Sean, almost leaning on his arm. “It’s only teasing if what I do gets you hot.” he whispered.

Sean wisely decided that further conversation in this area would get him nowhere and, instead, steered Elijah through the exit. He waved at his limo driver while trying to peel Elijah off his arm.

“Lijah.” He said, laughing. “You’re going to get us into trouble.” Truth was, Sean was enjoying it immensely. He loved getting the feeling that Elijah couldn’t keep his hands off him. He tossed Elijah into the limo and breathed a huge sigh of relief when they pulled away.

Thank god that’s over. Sean thought. Now I can relax. Then he turned and looked

Oh no.

Elijah was grinning at him and rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“Gotcha.”

Oh shit. Sean thought, laughing inside. I am so fucking doomed.

“Lijah.” Sean said, his voice rising in warning. “Be nice now. We’ll be home soon.”

He pointed madly at the limo driver, pleading for just a bit of discretion. Elijah, however, was completely unimpressed with this line of reasoning. He waved at the driver in dismissal and pounced on Sean.

“POUNCE!” he yipped, laughing and obviously having the time of his life. ‘Pounce on Sean!”

Sean raised his hands in defense, but it was useless. Elijah’s body covered him, his face buried in Sean’s neck trying to eat him alive. Noisily eat him alive.

“Mmmmm.” He said, nuzzling. ‘Seanie smell good.”

“You brat!” Sean told him, laughing and trying to grab his arms. He was amazed at how strong Elijah was. “Get off me!”

“No WAY!” Elijah said happily. “Lijah wanna play vampire!” He continued to slaver over Sean’s neck cheerfully blocking any attempt at escape. Then, as if considering, Elijah stopped.

Wheeling to look toward the front seat, he reached and slammed down a dark Plexiglas screen that blocked them from the driver’s view. He then giggled insanely and turned back to Sean with a totally wicked grin.

“REALLY gotcha now!”

“Awww, shit.” Sean said helplessly. “Lij. Behave ‘till we get home. Please?”

Elijah held up his hands, ready to grab. “Pooooounce.” He said gently, leaning toward Sean. “Look out, Seanie.” He whispered. “Lijah gonna Poooounce.”

Sean backed away, laughing softly, seeking an escape that wasn’t there and that he really didn’t want anyway.

Catching him, Elijah reached up and cupped Sean’s face in his hands. “Pounce.” he whispered quickly, and leaned in to kiss Sean’s mouth, running his tongue softly over Sean’s lower lip.

“Pounce your own self.” Sean murmured back, pulling Elijah into his arms. Surrender seemed safer at the moment, and Sean had missed him terribly. He half cradled Elijah in his lap, feeling his arms wind around Sean’s neck. He tried to make himself feel anxious about this public display, but truthfully he was having a hard time caring. He smoothed Elijah’s hair and kissed him gently, feeling him relax into Sean’s arms.

“We home yet?” Elijah murmured against Sean’s tux. “Lijah wanna go nite-nite.” Sean could hear the suppressed giggle in his voice.

“Uh huh.” Sean said in a phony-threatening tone. “You just TRY going to sleep on me, Ringbearer.”

“Go to sleep ON you?” Elijah teased. “Don’t sound half bad.”

Sean felt the car slowing, and shoved Elijah to his side of the seat. “We’re home.” He said with a sigh. “Can you PLEASE maintain for 30 more seconds?” he pleaded.

If the driver had seen anything he thought was unusual, he gave no indication of it. Sean was a bit ashamed of how relieved he felt to see him drive away. Elijah was standing in the yard laughing, thoroughly enjoying Sean's discomfort.

Sean made a dash and caught him off guard. Grabbing him, he tossed Elijah over his shoulder and headed for the front door, ignoring the sputters and helpless laughter.

“Seeeeeeaan!” Elijah yelled. “Arrruugghh! Put me down you big ape!”

“Oh, RIGHT!” Sean said. “After the way you attacked me in that limo? In front of that driver? I’m supposed to put you down? Fat chance, ya wanker!”

He bounced Elijah a couple times on his shoulder just to listen to him yelp, but sat him down once they reached the front door. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Elijah and grinning, while he unlocked and opened the door.

Elijah grabbed him and hauled him into the house, barely letting the door shut behind them before jumping up into Sean’s arms. “Pounce.” He whispered against his ear.

Sean carried him into the bedroom, laughing and trying desperately to keep his balance while being kissed half to death.

He tossed Elijah onto the bed and held up his hands in a mock self-defense pose, expecting to be attacked again. But Elijah lit a cigarette and sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at him.

“You gonna be good?” Sean asked him.

“Nope.” Elijah responded, with a cheerful smile. “But I’m gonna smoke a cigarette before being bad.”

Sean tossed his jacket onto a chair and flopped down beside him, waving away the smoke.

“Is it bad, Lijah?” he asked softly. “Do you think it’s bad? What we do? What we are to each other?”

“Sean, I don’t much give a damn.” He said, shrugging. “I know there are probably some people who would call it that. But that’s sure not what I call it.” He sat his cigarette into the ashtray and attempted to struggle out of his jacket. Sean reached up to help him, and then heaved it onto the chair with his.

Sean couldn’t see his face. But he felt Elijah’s fingers touch his hair and heard him sigh.

“It’s the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.” Elijah said softly. “Even though I knew I loved you, I never knew love could feel like this.”

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking. “Making love with you is like being in heaven.” He said quietly. “It’s not like . . . sex. It doesn’t feel like sex anyway.” He considered for a minute. “I don’t think . . . I don’t think I knew what it meant to really make love.” He turned and looked at Sean. “Now I do.”

Sean reached up and pulled Elijah down beside him on the bed. “You do?” he asked against his mouth. God, that gorgeous mouth.

Elijah’s fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and pulling on it. “Gimme.” he said quietly. Sean sat up a bit to let him take it and toss it over the side. Now, while Sean fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, Elijah’s fingers brushed over Sean’s chest and arms, trailing from his neck to his stomach and back again.

Sean grabbed his hand. “Stop it a minute. I can’t think.” Sean said in a shaky voice.

“What do you need to think about?” Elijah asked him, sitting up. “I swear, Astin!”

Sean stared at him with a perplexed look on his face. “I’ve forgotten how buttons work.” he said sadly.

Elijah laughed and pulled his shirt over his head without bothering to undo any buttons. “Like THAT!” he grinned, dropping the shirt over Sean’s head.

“Wow.” Sean said, looking at the shirt with wonder. “I’m just so fucking impressed!”

“And me without any college.” Elijah quipped, lying down again and pulling Sean half on top of him.

Elijah suddenly had to remind himself to breath. He felt Sean's arms encircle him and then tighten, pulling Elijah close. Their faces were so close they were breathing each other's breath. Looking into each other's eyes. With every passing second Elijah’s breathing became more uneven.

How does he do it? Elijah thought. How does he turn me on so much by just looking at me?

Elijah ran his fingers through Sean's hair, and then anchored there, pulling Sean's mouth down onto his, or trying to. But Sean pulled back at the last minute, refusing Elijah the passionate kiss he wanted. Instead, Sean brushed his lips across Elijah's. Mouth open, eyes half shut, Sean leaned into Elijah's mouth without ever really touching it. Brushing softly back and forth over Elijah's lips, hearing his breath catch.

"Sean." Elijah breathed. "Please." He felt as though he were drowning in sensation. Sean's teasing kiss was tormenting him. He hungered desperately to crush Sean against him. To feel Sean's mouth hard against his. To feel him.

"Sean." He moaned. "Seanie . . . Please, baby."

"What do you want?" Sean asked him, whispering. "Tell me." His lips brushed against Elijah's mouth again. Teasing. Torturing. "Tell me." He moaned, feeling his body begin to tremble.

"Kiss . . ." Elijah whimpered. He could barely breathe, let alone talk. He felt incoherent. Wild with uncontrollable longing. "Kiii . . . kii . . . kiss me." Elijah raised his head up desperately seeking Sean's mouth, but Sean refused.

"Tell me again." He whispered against clenched teeth. He didn't know who suffered more from this teasing love play, Elijah or himself. His whole body yearned to crush Elijah against him. To kiss him with punishing, almost brutal, force. And for that very reason. He made himself be as gentle as humanly possible.

Elijah moaned and arched his body up against Sean's. His hands were leaving fumbling, groping trails of fire across Sean's back and sides.

"Sean." Elijah implored again. "Please kiss me. Please. I can't bear it anymore." His voice was high and on the edge of tears.

Sean's hands reached up to touch Elijah's face. Like a blind man he caressed the planes and curves that he knew so well and loved so deeply. His fingernails scraped softly across Elijah's forehead, and Elijah moaned again, feeling Sean's hands shaking. Feeling what it cost Sean to remain gentle. To touch softly.  
His fingers trailed across Elijah's open lips before crushing their mouths together. Elijah whimpered into his mouth, still feeling Sean's finger tips caressing their joined lips.

Elijah grasped the back of Sean's head. Pulling his mouth ever harder into the kiss. Sean moaned like a man in terrible pain, his shaking fingers clenched and unclenched against Elijah's face, nails scraping gently against his skin. Their mouths devoured each other for long anguished moments, tongues touching gently.

"Oh Seanie, please." Elijah begged. He held Sean to him with every bit of strength he possessed, craving his body, his touch. He clung to Sean desperately, fingers digging into Sean's back. His legs fell open and wrapped around Sean's body. Holding, holding, holding.

"Lijah." Sean whimpered. "Lijah." He leaned back, slowly forcing Elijah to release him from his frantic grasp.

"Sean." Elijah sobbed. "No. Ah, god. No."

"Shhh. Baby. Shhh. It's ok. Shhh. I need . . I . . . need . . ."

Sean's kisses moved down Elijah's throat and across his shoulders. Aching need filled every fiber of his being and he yearned to worship every inch of him. His hands and mouth stroked Elijah's body. Long, slow kisses that trailed to Elijah's chest, stomach, legs. His tongue touched Elijah's skin in gentle circles. Maddeningly gentle. Maddeningly slow.

Sean was in rapture. His whole world had narrowed to admit only the sight of Elijah's body. The sound of his voice. The smell of him. He moaned and whimpered again and again. "Oh. Oh. God. Lij. God. God. God. Want you so. Oh. Lij. Need . . . Need you . . ."

Elijah's head was thrown back and every breath moaned Sean's name. His hand came down hard on the bed and grasped the sheets in violently trembling fingers while the other gripped Sean's hair. His body arched up, begging for Sean's mouth. For his fingers that bought such agony and the promise of such ecstasy.

 

"Sean." He gasped. "Please. Please. Please."

Sean pulled on the belt around Elijah's waist. Half crazed with desire, he fumbled with the belt and finally managed to throw Elijah's pants to the floor. Elijah's hand were madly scrabbling against his belt, trying to do the same.

They pulled Sean's pants off together and fell back onto the bed. Sean leaned back toward Elijah's body. Hungry. Wanting.

I want to taste him. Sean thought. And the thought seemed to take on a life of it's own. Oh. Sean moaned inwardly. I do so want to taste him.

"Lijah." He murmured against his skin. "Oh, Baby. Let me."

His fingers trailed slowly up the inside of Elijah's thigh, and gently stroked the hardened length of him with his fingertips. Hearing a strangled cry, he turned to see Elijah biting down on one hand. The other was madly reaching for Sean.

"Sean." He sobbed, really crying. "Please. Come here. Please, Seanie."

Sean gathered Elijah into his arms and crushed their bodies together.

"Baby?" he asked, feeling scared. "You mad at me?"

"Jesus." Elijah moaned, holding Sean so tightly that he shook. Straining his body against Sean's. "Jesus, no. Ah, god. Sean. I adore you."

"You don't want me to . . ." Sean asked gently, leaving the question uncompleted, but trailing his fingers down Elijah's side.

"Oh god, Sean. Yes. I do. But . . . But . . ."

"Tell me. Tell me, my darling love. It's OK."

"I don't know." Elijah moaned. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He shook his head. "I just want you in my arms." Said finally. "I've missed you so. I love you so much. I want you in my arms." Really sobbing now, he clung to Sean. "I want you in my arms. I want you in my arms."

Sean felt tears burn in his eyes. He sobbed once into Elijah's hair, still stroking his body with gentle fingers. He leaned down until his mouth was against Elijah's ear. "I wanted to . . ." He breathed, his voice harsh with tears. Elijah moaned softly. "Oh, Lijah . . . Sweetie . . .  
I wanted to so much . . ." Elijah whimpered, moving his body against Sean. "I wanted to taste you." Sean moaned to him. Elijah opened his legs and wrapped them around Sean's body. "Taste you." Sean whimpered, thrusting gently against Elijah's uplifted body.

Both of them were on fire. "Oh. Sean. Sean." Elijah moaned mindlessly. His arms and legs wrenched Sean tighter against him, moving his body involuntarily. Sean's hands grasped Elijah's hips and ground their bodies together. His teeth were clenched and every muscle strained toward Elijah's body.

The release came like an anguished bolt of lightening, convulsing both of them against each other. For long, long moments they lie together.. bodies still wrenching with passion and fulfilled desire.

Every time they made love it was the same. The rapture was so intense that becoming coherent took a long time. It was as though their love took them to a different dimension. One that it was hard to leave.

"Lijah." Sean murmured. "My sweet, sweet baby."

"I love you." Sean heard him say, still nearly sobbing. "I love you. I love you. Oh Sean. Seanie. I love you."

Sean looked down into his eyes. "I love you too." He said quietly. "You know that's true, don't you?"

Elijah looked up at him, eyes still filling with tears, and nodded. He put his arms around Sean and buried his head on Sean's shoulder. His body was still shaking with sobs.

Sean rocked him gently. "It's OK, Lijah. It's OK, Sweetheart. I love you. I love you."

"It's always too much for me." Elijah said still choked with sobs. "I feel the love so much that everything we do is 10 times more intense than it's ever been before."

He looked up at Sean, beginning to quiet. "I'll tell you one thing." He said firmly.

"What?" Sean asked starting to smile.

"First god damned time I EVER turned down a blow job!" Elijah muttered.

Sean laughed out loud. "Well, yeah." He said softly. "That did kind of surprise me."

Elijah stroked his hair and looked up at him, thinking. Finally he shook his head.

"Won't always turn it down." He said, peeking up at Sean rather shyly. "But tonight." Silence.

"Tonight that would have felt like 'sex'. And I wanted . . . love."

"Next time?" Sean asked him, pulling him tight against his body.

"Mmmmm." Elijah murmured, clearly starting to nod.

"Is that a yes?" Sean asked, smiling, thinking wonderingly of how completely happy he felt.

"Mmmmm. Seanie." Elijah breathed.

Sean leaned down to hear.

"Pounce." Elijah whispered, and fell asleep.


End file.
